Dudas
by Neko-SamaChan
Summary: SPOILER DEL MANGA (PARA LOS QUE NO LO LEEN) Gray trata de comprender lo que paso el día de su muerte, ante esto, surgen nuevas dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Juvia. Gruvia, Jerza, Nalu y Gale se van formando conforme avanze la historia, teniendo Gruvia como principal pareja.
1. Capítulo 1

_Un día como cualquiera...En el gran gremio de Fiore Fairy Tail, se encontraba el equipo más fuerte hablando como de costumbre mientras discutían sobre que misión tomar._

_Porque no podemos hacer esta! Solo mira la recompensa!... Lucy podrá pagar su alquiler, yo y Happy podremos comer, solo piensa en el pastel que podrás comprar, ERZAA! _Dijo el Dragón Slayer Natsu, mientras la maga pelirroja se empezaba a enojar.

_Natsu, no metas al pastel en esto, creo que ya te quedo claro que no pueden llegar y realizar misiones tipo S _Dijo harta la maga.

_Etto... bueno, creo que podríamos hacer algo más sencillo _Hablo Lucy, medio aterrada por la expresión de Erza _ ...¿No es así Gray? _ Lo miro tratando de que asintiera para calmar a los dos magos

_Eh?... _Dijo el mago de hielo.

_Ni siquiera estaba escuchando _Murmuro Lucy con una gota en su cabeza.

_Hey hielito, presta más atención! _Exclamo Natsu- Eh?... _ Miro la cara del mago y se dio cuenta de que este estaba observando algo _Conque eso es... _ Le susurro burlón, llamando así la atención del mago, quien de golpe le grito que no, haciendo que la pelirroja y la rubia se percataran de su conversación.

_Que pasa Gray? _Pregunto Lucy

_N-nada... _Afirmo el mago.

_El hielito estaba viendo pervertidamente a Juvia! _Dijo Natsu nuevamente burlándose.

_P-pervertidamente... _Pronuncio en murmuro Erza, quien empezó a imaginar cosas.

_NOO! _Dijo Gray, quien se sonrojo un poco además de haberse molestado por las palabras de Natsu _Siempre lo malinterpretas todo... _Murmuro, esta vez mas enojado.

_Eh?... entonces si estabas mirando a Juvia? _Dijo Lucy, esta última frase con un tomo más burlón.

_B-bueno, si. Pero no por eso! _Exclamó el mago de hielo.

_Entonces porque? _Pregunto ella extrañada Lucy.

_Bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaron los dragones? _Dijo medio dudoso el mago de hielo.

_Eso es algo obvio, ¿no? _Dijo Lucy cambiando un poco la expresión de su cara.

_Que tiene que ver eso con Juvia? _Dijo algo más seria Erza que acababa de pegarle a Natsu con el fin de que aceptaran otra misión.

_E-es que, desde ese día, tengo la extraña sensación de haber presenciado... mi muerte _Estas palabras hicieron que la rubia y la pelirroja pusieran cara de duda _...Y, lo que más recuerdo de aquel momento, fue haber visto a Juvia llorando frente a mí, suplicando que no me fuera... _La conversación se tornó seria.

_T-tu muerte _Dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio.

_Bueno, no crees que será mejor que se lo preguntes a Juvia? _Dijo Erza, tomando su actitud madura.

_Supongo.. _Dijo Gray

_Si, eso debe ser lo mejor. Además, no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿No? ...Dijo, si Gray esta aquí es porque no ha muerto _Menciono Lucy, para luego darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba _...Y Natsu? _ Le pregunto a Erza.

_Pues se fue después de que lo golpeara _Dijo despreocupada la pelirroja.

_"Lo dice como si fuera natural". Pensó la rubia con una gota en su cabeza._

_Ya es tarde, adiós _Dijo Lucy levantándose.

_Tarde?! _Erza miro la hora_ T-tengo que irme... _Dijo medio fingido, se paró rápidamente y se alejó dejando pensando al mago de hielo.

_Juvia seguía hay, estaba preocupada mirando la expresión de "Gray-sama" Desde un lugar en el cual él no se fijara que ella esta, no pudo oír la conversación por lo que se preguntaba que estaba pasando...ella no hablaba mucho con él desde la fiesta de los juegos mágicos, sabía que ella le dijo que no se rendiría, pero aun flotaban en su mente las frías palabras que el mago de hielo le dijo. Aun así, no podía verlo preocupado, así que se aproximó a él._

_G-Gray-sama? _pronuncio tímidamente Juvia mientras seguía recordando lo que paso.

_Juvia? _Dijo Gray extrañado, ya que él ya se había percatado de que la maga de agua se había distanciado. Pero recordó lo que Erza le dijo, y esta era su oportunidad.

_S-se siente bien? _El mago de hielo la miro y noto su preocupación...decidió que le iba a preguntar sobre su muerte pero...cómo?, no se puede llegar y decir algo idiota como "sabes si morí durante la batalla?", probablemente la asustaría, asique decidió seguir la conversación hasta un punto en el que pueda preguntarle tranquilamente.

_S-si...estoy bien, ¿Y tú? _La conversación resultaba incómoda para ambos, no podían mirarse fijamente ni pronunciar bien.

_Y-yo? _dijo sonrojada.

_Si... tú, hace rato que no hablamos _Dijo esta vez más seguro, lo que le saco una sonrisa a la maga de agua y la hiso sentirse más cómoda.

_Bien! _dijo con una sonrisa, lo que hiso que esta vez fuera el mago de hielo quien se sonrojara _Perdón por no estar más tiempo a su lado después de la fiesta de los juegos mágicos _Dijo casi sin pensarlo, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, el recuerdo hizo que se entristeciera un poco, esto se reflejó en su mirada y Gray lo noto.

_"Sera por lo que le dije aquella vez". Pensó el mago sorprendido y a la vez comprendiéndolo todo...aunque, ya no se atrevía a preguntarle acerca de su muerte, más bien ya no se atrevía a hablar con ella, estaba extrañamente avergonzado, ni él sabía lo que le pasaba._

_P-perdón _Dijo el mago bajando la vista, la maga de agua apenas escucho lo que dijo.

_Perdón? _Dijo extrañada la maga

_N-nada, debo irme... Adiós, Juvia _Juvia asintió y el mago de hielo se fue.

_"Realmente me quería disculpar, que fue esa actuación cobarde?! ... no logre preguntar nada y para más me fui dejándola sola!... tendré que disculparme por dos mañana". Pensó Gray mientras caminaba hacia su departamento._  
_Al otro lado de la ciudad, Erza se encontraba con Jerall._

_Entonces... ¿Tienes información del tema? _Le pregunto Erza al encapuchado

_Si _Respondió

**Bueno, este es mi primer FanFic... la verdad lo ise sin pensarlo asi que tal vez no tenga mucho sentido:PP **

**Dependiendo de lo que me digan voy a continuarlo, asta ahora no hay mucho Gruvia, pero mientras avanza va a haber mas, así como si quieren incluiré otras parejas (Nalu, Jerza, Gale... Nada de Nali¬¬)... Ojala les guste y comenten^^ , acepto criticas pero no insultos pliss u_U **

**Ya se que esta bastante cambiante... digo, cambian de tema muy rápido y no explico muy bien sus expresiones, espero mejorar con el tiempo:PP**

**PD: Perdón por faltas ortográficas**


	2. Capitulo 2

_Jellal y Erza se encontraban hablando…_

_Estas seguro de que eso fue lo que ocurrió? _Pregunto Erza al encapuchado

_Si, lo confirme la noche pasada, pero solo logro dar un minuto extra, suficiente para que Gray "reviviera" _Dijo Jellal

_Pero… que paso con ella? _Pregunto nuevamente al mago

_Lo más probable es que su cuerpo y vida hayan envejecido, tal vez ni siquiera esté viva _Dijo Jellal esta vez algo más entristecido. Pero cambio la expresión al ver que se acercaba Meredy.

_Hi! _Dijo la maga que se acababa de integrar a la conversación.

_Eh?... Qué bueno que estas bien después de… _Fue interrumpida por Jellal, quien se acercó y le tapó la boca con la mano haciendo que la maga se tropezara y se aferrara de el.

_Ah?... Asique ya le dijiste a Erza que no tienes novia y quieres estar con ella?! _Dijo sorprendida Meredy.

El mago soltó a la pelirroja y se sonrojo ligeramente, ella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a mover los brazos mientras le decía que no a la maga de cabello rosa.

_Entonces no? _Dijo extrañada la maga.

_N-no! _Dijo Jellal aun sonrojado.

_Bueno… algún día le deberías decir… pero por ahora me iré a buscar a Ur _Dijo algo más preocupada la maga, dejando nuevamente solos a los dos magos.

_Jellal _pronuncio Erza.

_Si? _Dijo el mago algo preocupado por la seriedad en la voz de Erza.

_Porque no le has dicho lo de Ur? _Dijo Erza.

_Aún no sé cómo decírselo… _Dijo bajando la vista.

_No deberías hacerla ilusionarse, debes decirle la verdad _Le dijo la maga posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo de infancia.

_Lo se… _Le respondió Jellal tomando la mano de la maga, lo que hiso que esta se sonrojase. Este se dio cuenta y retiro su mano y retrocedió, empujando con él a la pelirroja.

_Ambos estaban como aquella vez en la playa, sonrojados asta no poder más y mirándose fijamente._

_L-lo siento _Dijo la maga.

_N-no te preocupes… _Dijo Jellal sonrojado. Ambos se levantaron y se quedaron parados uno frente a otro por un tiempo, sin mirarse.

_Jellal, puedo preguntarte algo? _Dijo roja Erza.

_Eh?... S-si _Le respondió el mago.

_Porque me dijiste que tenías novia?...digo, no creeo que la tengas, p-pero no porque nadie querría ser tu novia, más bien creo que… _Dijo nerviosísima la pelirroja, pero el mago la interrumpió.

_Porque decidí que no merecía ser feliz… _Dijo mirando el piso.

_E-eh? _Dijo la maga.

_Porque una persona que hiso tanto daño, no merece ser feliz con la persona que ama… _Dijo nuevamente Jellal mirando el piso con una expresión triste.

_"Con la persona que ama…". Pensó Erza, quien abrazo a Jellal sin pensarlo._

_Si quieres que el mundo cambie para bien, se feliz y contraguía esa felicidad a la gente _Susurro al oído del mago mientras lo abrazaba.

_El mago quedo paralizado, lentamente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro y le devolvió el abrazo, puso una mano en su rostro con suavidad y la beso._

_Gracias… _Le dijo el mago con una sonrisa mientras alejaba sus labios de los de ella, que estaba sonrojada pero a la vez feliz.

_Después de esto, los dos magos estuvieron juntos toda la tarde, ya que al día siguiente Jellal volvería a emprender su viaje junto con la maga de cabello rosado._

_Al día siguiente en Fairy Tail…_

_J-Juvia _Dijo el mago de hielo a la maga que estaba en una de las mesas del gremio.

_Gray-sama! Juvia está feliz de verlo _Le respondió feliz al mago, parecía ya haber superado lo que paso.

_"Volvió a la normalidad". Pensó aliviado Gray mientras la veía._

_Quiere algo de Juvia, Gray-sama?

_Eh? _Se dio cuenta de que solo la estaba mirando, aun cuando fue el quien la llamo_ S-si… quería decirte algo _Respondió el mago

_Que? _pregunto dudosa la maga de agua.

_Bueno… en primer lugar, quería pedirte perdón por dejarte sola ayer y bueno… T-también por lo de la fiesta… _Dijo avergonzado el mago.

_N-no se preocupe Gray-sama!, Juvia está bien y nunca lo dejara de amar! _Esto último sonrojo a Gray, ambos se estaban mirando fijamente

_"Acaso me estaré enamorando de ella?, N-no!, solo quiero saber sobre que paso ese día… cierto! La pregunta!, se me olvido por estar con ella, Q-que acabo de pensar, ella no me gusta!". Pensó Gray tratando de convencerse a si mismo._

_Juvia.. _Dijo Gray tratando de estar serio.

_Si, Gray-sama? _Pregunto dulcemente la maga de agua.

_Tu recuerdas… _El mago hiso una pausa como pensando en que podía decir_ Tu recuerdas… mi muerte? _Dijo finalmente.

_La maga recordó lo que había pasado, era cierto que este recuerdo la mantuvo con dudas durante unos días, pero termino por convencerse de que solo fue una ilusión o algo que se imaginó por el momento… pero, ¿Por qué Gray también lo había visto?, ¿Cómo es posible que no solo ella lo hubiera imaginado?... Este pensamiento se mantuvo durante unos segundos, el mago noto al ver la cara de la maga que ella estaba sorprendida._

_S-si Gray-sama _Dijo finalmente la maga con la voz baja.

_Entonces no fue una ilusión!? _Dijo exaltado Gray.

_Juvia no lo sabe, solo sabe que Gray-sama murió frente a sus ojos y por su culpa, pero Juvia creía que solo fue su imaginación.

_Recuerdas que paso? _Pregunto Gray.

_Pues, un dragón iba a atacar a Juvia y Gray-sama la defendió, J-Juvia solo podía llorar, lo siento _Dijo la maga con los ojos llorosos.

_N-no llores, no fue tu culpa _Dijo tratando de calmar a la maga_ Pero… Porque estoy vivo?

_J-Juvia no lo sabe _Dijo secándose las lágrimas y mirando a Gray.

_Bueno… eso era todo lo que te quería preguntar, gracias Juvia _El mago se levantó de la mesa, pero en cuanto lo hiso, la maga de agua lo abrazo llorando aún más de lo que lo hacía antes.

_Gray-sama, por favor, no te vuelvas a sacrificar por Juvia, la vida de Gray-sama vale más _El mago la iba a contradecir pero al verla llorar tan desesperadamente, solo la alejo un poco y le dijo "No te preocupes por mí, Juvia", con estas palabras el mago se despidió y se fue, Juvia igualmente volvió a Fairy Hills

_Camino a su casa el mago no dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado, pero no lo de su muerte… si no lo de Juvia, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y negaba el tener sentimientos hacia la maga, no podía olvidar el rostro de su amiga mientras lloraba, no podía olvidar aquellos ojos que desesperadamente lo miraban mientras moría, pero, tampoco podía olvidar su sonrisa…dejando de lado el saber si sentía o no algo por ella, juro que siempre trataría de proteger esa sonrisa que lo hacía sonrojarse sin razón aparente. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos que no podía olvidar._

**Bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte, esta vez ubo mas Jerza y un poquito de Gruvia, la próxima la subiré la semana que viene, como estas dos las subi el mismo día...**

**Ojala les aya gustado ... En la próxima podría poner algo de Nalu :S (Aunque el Gruvia debe estar en cada capitulo e_E)**

**Gracias, comenten si les gusto,acepto criticas pero no insulten pliss :C **

**Neko-SamaChan ~~Perdon si son cortas, no se como medir eso:PP**


End file.
